


Don't Forget Me

by SonjaJade



Category: Basilisk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Okoi’s about to infiltrate the Iga compound, and Saemon’s giving her a goodbye present she won’t soon forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to READ Saemon/Okoi smut but I can’t find any!! And it’s been a LONG time since I saw Basilisk, please forgive me if I’ve gotten these characterizations wrong.

Okoi groaned as her brother hovered between her spread legs.  His nimble fingers parted the hair of her sex to reveal her seam, and in an unnatural show of dominance, Saemon quickly buried his face in the slot her body made, almost as if he were trying to assume her identity the way he could his enemies.  
  
“Yes!” she gasped as his mouth worked its magic upon her.  He dug in, tongue flickering, and Okoi’s fingers sunk into his hair.  She hung on as he forced her over the edge once, twice.  
  
Her brother growled as he withdrew from the sticky mess he’d made inside of her.  He shoved her down onto her side, prying her legs apart, pulling one over his shoulder, and leaving the other resting beside him on the floor.  
  
“Is it a safe day?” he panted as he slammed into her body, jarring her hips violently.  
  
“Yes!” she lied.  “Yes, yes- give it to me!”  Okoi whined as Saemon’s hips pumped harder.  His balls tickled the inside of her thigh with every movement, and when his thumb worked down to press into her nubbin, the sensations cumulated in too much for her thrumming body.  She clamped down on her brother’s cock, crying his name as she came.  As soon as her grip upon him lessened, he rolled her to her back, slipping out of her long enough to kiss her quivering belly up to a pert nipple, nipping and sucking there a moment before showing the same attention to its twin.  Finally, he claimed her mouth as he entered her again.  He was hunching her so hard and so fast that Okoi was positive he was fucking her all the way into her stomach.  
  
“Saemon, please!” she begged.  The ninja wrapped her arms and legs around him and clung to him.  
  
“You want it?” he grunted, breathless and so close now.  
  
“All of it!  Put it all inside me!”  She arched her back and pushed her heavy breasts into his heaving chest.  “Gods, please fill me to burst!”  
  
He reached down and gripped her hips hard enough to bruise, then latching on to one of her tits, he bit down as he suckled, shoving himself as deep as possible, and Okoi could feel the warm pulsing of her brother’s flesh spilling into her, filling her womb and satisfying her like no other man ever could.  To hold a man’s seed in her body was special, but to hold her _brother’s_ seed in a place it should never be- the thought alone was orgasmic, and her walls shivered around him as he soothed the place he’d bitten into her bloodied nipple.  
  
Saemon was gasping for breath, but he had the presence of mind to thank his sister with a tender and loving kiss before rolling crudely off of her.  “Always amazing,” he breathed.  
  
Okoi shimmied down his side, taking him to her mouth to clean him (and maybe arouse him a second time).  “It’s because we’re good together,” she purred as she licked his softening member.  
  
“Too good,” he agreed.  
  
He stroked her back and snuck his fingers inside of her as she slurped their shared fluids from his body and gently combed her fingertips through the hair on his sack.  “Can we go again?” she asked as she rode the fingers inside of her.  
  
“I don’t see why not,” he answered quietly.  “Won’t be long and you’ll be out chasing the Iga clan… and I don’t know how long it will be before you return.”  
  
Okoi groaned as his fingers sought that special place inside, rubbing hard and forcefully.  His length began to swell and stiffing in her hands once more, and she had to put her blood absorption abilities in check- she certainly didn’t want to kill her brother in the throes of their passion.  
  
“Then make sure my body never forgets you, no matter how long we’re apart!”  
  
When he entered her again, they both cried out.


End file.
